


prowess, and other sword skills

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Standalone follow-up towhat's mine looks good with you. Felix indulges Dimitri's latest niche sexual fantasy: dual wielding.“So how is this whole – ” Sylvain makes a loop with his pointer finger and thumb with one hand, and then shoves two fingers through it with his other hand – “thing going to happen?”“What?” Dimitri asks, trying to not wince at the lewd gesture.“What do you mean,what?” Sylvain replies.“I don’t fully understand your question,” Dimitri says. “Wouldn’t it just be an extrapolation of the usual… well…”“Your Majesty,” Sylvain says, sounding mildly disappointed for reasons that Dimitri can’t immediately identify.Dimitri can no longer predict where this conversation is going, so he sighs and relinquishes control before he replies, “Sylvain.”“Your Majesty,” Sylvain continues, “can you really look me in the eyes, having seen our relative… endowments, not to mention Felix’s, and tell me that you think that you have an average-sized dick?”





	prowess, and other sword skills

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: this is Dimitri/Felix-centric. If you're looking for main Sylvain/Felix, this isn't it, but Sylvain does in fact fuck Felix in this fic. Thank you for your understanding.

Dimitri buys Felix an incredibly expensive rapier: the blade is a beautiful combination of both function and form. He knows that Felix doesn’t like his weapons prettied up, but he’s fairly certain that Felix won’t object to this particular sword because the decoration around the pommel is subtle, nonintrusive, and also happens to match Felix’s preferred color palette quite nicely.

When he presents it to Felix the next time Felix comes over to his personal quarters, though, all Felix does is sigh deeply and then reach up to pinch the bridge of his nose, shaking his head a few times before he looks up again. “Alright, spit it out,” Felix says. “What do you want from me _this_ time, boar?”

While Dimitri would love to be offended by the implication, Felix is absolutely correct that the sword is a bribe at best and an offering to prevent his untimely death at worst. “Is it that obvious?” he asks weakly.

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you this, but you only get me expensive things when you’re about to ask me to do something that you think might upset me,” Felix informs him.

“Do you dislike that?” Dimitri replies.

“If you feel like spending that much gold, then donate it to an orphanage,” Felix replies, which Dimitri notes is _not_ a no, so he makes a mental note that he really should start getting Felix more little gifts – things that are practical in nature, because he imagines Felix would appreciate receiving presents he can use often – and without tying them to some ulterior motive. “Well? Spit it out, I’m waiting.”

There is no delicate way to put the request; Dimitri knows this because he thought very long and hard about how to phrase it in a way that wouldn’t make him want to take a long walk into the sea. “Did you enjoy it when Sylvain – ” Dimitri begins to say.

“Are you about to ask me if I’m open to having both of you fuck me at the same time?” Felix cuts in.

Dimitri’s mouth forms a perfect O in lieu of an actual response.

Felix sighs again, even more sharply this time. “It was very obvious that you were into the idea,” he explains, even before Dimitri has gathered himself enough to ask the question. Then he takes the rapier out of Dimitri’s hands, withdrawing it from its sheath and holding it up to test the weight and balance, before he takes a few steps back, and gives it a few practice jabs – and then, without warning, he brings the tip of the blade close to Dimitri’s throat.

“You can _try_,” he says, “but if I decide don’t like it, then the attempt ends right then and there.”

“That’s more than fair,” Dimitri replies. That there’s a weapon pointed right at him, mere centimeters away from stabbing into an artery, doesn’t unsettle him in the least – he knows Felix would never actually carry through with the unspoken threat, and that Felix is careful enough that they’re not about to have an untimely accident – when he smiles, it’s a completely relaxed expression. “Thank you, Felix.”

“You’re hopeless, but at least you have good sense when it comes to swords,” Felix says before dropping his sword arm and returning the rapier to its scabbard, then setting it safely aside. “This one is… not bad.”

Dimitri knows that’s a high compliment coming from Felix, who has been a weapons enthusiast since approximately age three, so he feels rather satisfied with himself. He closes the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Felix’s shoulders and resting his hand high on Felix’s waist, briefly pressing a kiss to the side of Felix’s head before he says, with almost childish enthusiasm, “I don’t mean this as an innuendo, I promise, but I think you would cut a striking figure dual wielding it with that short sword you’ve been favoring lately – ”

Felix groans aloud and elbows Dimitri in the ribs, but without any real force. “No. How many times are you going to bring this up? Dual wielding isn’t going to stop being impractical just because you keep asking,” he asks.

“Just a suggestion,” Dimitri says, before he pulls Felix over to his bed and have a protracted cuddling session.

Convincing Sylvain is considerably less nerve-wracking, because Dimitri has no reason to think that Sylvain will say no. He invites Sylvain out to drinks in the private back-room of Sylvain’s favored tavern, opens up his tab, and asks, “How did you feel about having sex with – ”

“If you’re asking me to join in again, I’m game. And you didn’t even have to ply me with drinks for that, come on,” Sylvain says.

“And what about if we – ” Dimitri clears his throat “ – if we were to – my apologies. I’m not sure how to phrase this…”

He takes a long drink while watching Sylvain watch him attempt to buy time to destroy his own sense of shame enough to spit the question out. Unexpectedly, though, Sylvain cracks up before Dimitri can figure out what to say next, before he says, “I know, I know. You want us to fuck him at the same time, right? It was obvious – ”

“That I was into the idea,” Dimitri cuts in glumly. “Yes. Felix said the same thing.”

“So how is this whole – ” Sylvain makes a loop with his pointer finger and thumb with one hand, and then shoves two fingers through it with his other hand – “thing going to happen?”

“What?” Dimitri asks, trying to not wince at the lewd gesture.

“What do you mean, _what_?” Sylvain replies.

“I don’t fully understand your question,” Dimitri says. “Wouldn’t it just be an extrapolation of the usual… well…”

“Your Majesty,” Sylvain says, sounding mildly disappointed for reasons that Dimitri can’t immediately identify.

Dimitri can no longer predict where this conversation is going, so he sighs and relinquishes control before he replies, “Sylvain.”

“Your Majesty,” Sylvain continues, “can you really look me in the eyes, having seen our relative… endowments, not to mention Felix’s, and tell me that you think that you have an average-sized dick?”

“Sylvain, please,” Dimitri says weakly.

“Dimitri, will you truly make the active decision to humiliate me by insisting your cock is normal in both length and girth?” Sylvain asks.

“Goddess, help me,” Dimitri mutters underneath his breath, and resists the urge to put his face in his hands. He clears his throat, attempts to collect himself, and says at a normal volume, “I… do not think that my, well, at any rate – _at any rate, _is this conversation really necessary?”

Sylvain sighs and shrugs while shaking his head. “How should I put this? I honestly think it’s already very impressive that Felix regularly… sheathes your sword, so to speak. I don’t think a second blade is going into the hilt without careful consideration,” he replies.

Dimitri knows that he would never live it down if he admits that it’s the weaponry metaphor that makes the pieces click for him, so he very deliberately refrains from admitting so much. “Well, what would you suggest?” Dimitri asks.

“Uh, do I look like somebody who has an experienced answer to that question?” Sylvain replies.

Dimitri allows his silence to speak for itself. Sylvain sighs and rubs the back of his neck, takes a very long drink, and then finally says, “For the record, I _don’t_ have personal experience with – well, that’s not to say I haven’t _thought_ about it before, but anyway. I’d assume that you should probably work up to it, you know… just stick progressively wider and wider things in until he gets used to it?”

“Like what kinds of things?” Dimitri asks.

“Given that you’re asking me for advice on what to shove up Felix’s ass, and he’d probably shove a sword up _my_ ass if I give a poor opinion, this is a very uncomfortable line of questioning,” Sylvain informs him. “Why not just stick to your dick and – I don’t know, add some fingers?”

“I suppose that stands to reason,” Dimitri says. He pours out another round of drinks, allowing Sylvain to use the opening to decisively and permanently change topics for the evening.

When Dimitri brings up the strategic plan, Felix gives him a very flat look and says, “This sounds like an excuse to have a lot of sex,” but doesn’t actually stop Dimitri from implementing the plan. If anything, Dimitri thinks that afterwards, _Felix_ is the one who becomes more proactive about initiating, but he doesn’t bring his observation up in case that makes Felix stop. Felix has a very particular tell when he wants sex: he’ll put his right hand flat to Dimitri’s chest and step in before kissing him nice and slow, sliding his fingertips down until his palm is on Dimitri’s waist. Dimitri’s experienced it many times to count now, but it still has an extremely potent effect on him every single time, which is why he notices that it seems to happen rather frequently after Dimitri suggests their line of attack.

Dimitri doesn’t mind it, of course. And Dimitri is content to take each time at a steady, constant pace rather than rushing things – whenever he’s tempted to get overeager, he reminds himself that the first time they tried penetration, it had ended with Felix walking gingerly for several days and without either one of them getting off. They start with Felix fingering himself while Dimitri fucks him simultaneously, because his fingers are more slender than Dimitri’s, and it feels better for them both to have Felix more in control of what goes inside of him as they figure things out – then, when Felix gets used to that much, he lets Dimitri take over that role.

In the process of preparing for the main show, though, Dimitri discovers that it is in fact incredibly hot when Felix rides him and slides a finger into himself, alongside Dimitri’s cock – and then Dimitri reaches around, cupping the back of Felix’s hand in his palm as he puts own finger in, guiding Felix to sink himself in deeper. He’s not sure if it’s the extra tightness around his dick or the strange sense of intimacy that does it for him – probably a little of both – but he comes so hard that time that his cum starts leaking out of Felix before he even pulls out fully.

After a few weeks of experimentation, they reach the point where Felix can take Dimitri and two of his fingers at the same time without any major discomfort when Dimitri stretches him out. Felix comes first and Dimitri pulls out, stroking himself off while watching Felix shudder through his orgasm. He comes on Felix’s bare stomach; after he climaxes, he blankly observes the way his seed drips along the shape of Felix’s abs and admires the proper mess he’s made until he’s satisfied that he’s committed the sight to memory – then he politely cleans Felix off so they can sleep with a decent amount of comfort and worry about washing properly in the morning.

“I think I can manage it,” Felix says, after Dimitri’s settled down to rest.

“What?” Dimitri replies, mind still in a post-coital haze. Then he shakes his head briskly, attempts to gather his brain cells, and realizes what Felix is alluding to – after a pause to contain his immediate flare of excitement, he continues, “Are you sure, Felix?”

“Yes. Don’t make me repeat it again,” Felix answers. He then grabs Dimitri by the wrist and extends his arm out, lies down to Dimitri, and snuggles his face into Dimitri’s chest; Dimitri takes the silent signal to fold his arm around Felix and hold him close.

In anticipation of the fact that Felix may not be terribly happy about having to walk around the day after trying to indulge Dimitri’s niche sexual fantasy, they wait until Friday evening to get together in Dimitri’s personal quarters. After Dimitri lets Sylvain in and locks the door, he stands in awkward silence, gaze flitting between where Felix is sitting on his bed and where Sylvain is standing, trying to think of something to say that would make the atmosphere a little more conducive to getting them all in the mood.

“Well,” Sylvain says suddenly, “it appears we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate two dicks going into Felix’s ass at the same time.”

“I _will_ be your cause of death someday, Gautier,” Felix immediately replies. He is so openly pissed that Dimitri tries to not let it show that Sylvain’s joke did successfully take some of the tension out of him, which is what Dimitri assumes was the intended purpose.

“I’ve no doubt in my mind that’ll be the case, and I look forward to the creatively brutal way in which you’ll someday put me out of my misery,” Sylvain says, and then winks ostentatiously. “But don’t leave His Majesty out of the flirting, Felix, I’d bet a few gold bars that he’s got a secret jealous streak to make Mathilda from the monastery look positively forgiving.”

Dimitri, unfortunately, does recall that there was a young lady by that name who gave Sylvain a deservedly hard time back in their student days. He wants to be insulted that he’s being compared to somebody who would publicly humiliate a person as thoroughly as Mathilda did Sylvain, but he has to admit that the easy way that Sylvain has always seemed to be able to capture and control Felix’s attention is something he’s moderately envious of.

“The boar doesn’t need my constant positive reinforcement,” Felix says. “I always come back to him at the end of the day. That should say enough.”

If he weren’t already in love, Dimitri is fairly certain those words would have hit him like Cupid’s arrow directly through his heart. “Very true,” he replies, smiling fondly. He sits down next to Felix on the bed, hooking an arm around Felix’s waist so that he can pull him in and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Have I mentioned recently how endearing it is that you two are so sweet on each other?” Sylvain asks. “I feel like you guys think I’m being sarcastic when I say that, but I’m really not.”

“The fact that you’re not makes it worse,” Felix mutters under his breath. Then, at his normal volume, he says, “Can we get on with this already?”

“Right, let’s,” Dimitri replies – he says it so quickly that he’s sure it’s obvious how enthusiastic he is that this is happening, but now that it’s _actually happening,_ neither Felix nor Sylvain seem to have any quick retorts to give. He undoes the lacing on Felix’s pants, lifting him up slightly to pull them down and off along with his smallclothes. Next, his fingers go to the hem of Felix’s shirt, but then he thinks better of taking it off – Felix likes his casual clothes loose and Dimitri likes seeing Felix wear things that are just a bit too large for his frame.

“I’m guessing you have some kind of position in mind, Your Majesty?” Sylvain asks, walking over to the bed.

Dimitri nods; Felix works on taking off Dimitri’s pants as he answers, “Felix will be in my lap, and you can take him from behind.”

“Your back against the headboard, then?” Sylvain replies. “Guess that makes sense, you’ll probably want to be able to brace against two peoples’ weights. And Felix facing you. Again, that’s very cute – ”

Felix sighs loudly; Sylvain takes the cue to shut his mouth before finishing the sentence and takes his pants off while the two of them move back on the bed. Felix straddles Dimitri’s thighs and leans forward to kiss him – Dimitri puts his hands at Felix’s hips, tilting his head up so that Felix can deepen the kiss, licking into Dimitri’s mouth and lazily exploring it with his tongue. When they separate, Felix gives his lower lip a light nip between his teeth before he sits down onto Dimitri.

From over Felix’s shoulder, Dimitri thinks he can see Sylvain looking at them with fondness in his gaze; it feels more embarrassing than it is voyeuristic. “Come closer,” Dimitri murmurs, caressing Felix’s cheek with the back of his hand – Felix obliges, letting Dimitri guide him so that their hips line up and their cocks rub against each other. Even half-hard, the difference in size is visibly obvious – after Dimitri wraps his hand around both their members and strokes them to full arousal, it becomes even more exacerbated.

Dimitri looks up when Sylvain sits down on the bed – he glances over and opens his mouth to ask Sylvain to give him the bottle of oil he’d put out on his nightstand, only to find that Sylvain’s already passing it over. “Thanks,” Dimitri says, opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount over his hand before handing it back.

“Sure,” Sylvain replies before coating his own hand with the lubricant. He starts stroking at himself at an almost leisurely pace as he watches Dimitri reach around Felix’s ass to push two fingers in – they go in easily, without any resistance, so Dimitri adds a third almost immediately. Felix pushes back against Dimitri’s fingers, driving them in deeper, and Sylvain mutters, “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“_That’s_ nothing,” Felix replies snippily. “Dimitri, that’s enough, we can cut right to things.”

Dimitri almost opens his mouth to say, _I suppose all those weeks of lead-up weren’t for nothing,_ but then he senses that it would be the wrong opportunity: he keeps quiet and follows Felix’s lead, pulling his fingers out and giving his cock a few perfunctory strokes to oil it up.

Felix sinks himself on Dimitri’s cock in one smooth motion – it makes Dimitri very briefly reminisce on the days when getting Dimitri’s dick all the way inside was a major mutual effort. Felix readjusts how he’s sitting on Dimitri’s lap and the movement around his dick is enough to make Dimitri refocus on the present. “Sylvain,” Felix says, with an impressively authoritative tone for somebody who’s actively being penetrated by something most people would consider prohibitively large by general health standards. “Make yourself useful.”

“You want me to finger you, I take it?” Sylvain asks. He comes closer, putting a hand on Felix’s hip.

“Yeah,” Felix replies. “Do I need to spell everything out for you?”

“Hey, let’s be fair here, I don’t have dozens of previous experiences to draw upon when trying to interpret what you’re saying between the lines during sex like His Majesty does,” Sylvain says. He touches around the rim of Felix’s hole, thumb brushing up against the perineum – Felix shudders. “Cut me a little slack, please?”

“Fine. Whatever,” Felix says. His voice is more strained than before. “I see your point. Just hurry up and do it, Sylvain.”

Sylvain hums in a vaguely contemplative way, drawing out the sound before cutting it off abruptly, pushing two fingers inside Felix at the same time; Felix lets out a breathy groan and clutches at Dimitri’s shoulders. The sensation of Sylvain’s fingers pressed up against Dimitri’s cock feels foreign, but not unpleasantly so. “You’re surprisingly accommodating, Felix,” Sylvain comments as he begins scissoring his fingers, nice and slow.

Dimitri can’t tell if Sylvain is being literal or if he’s making covert commentary on Felix’s personality – he thinks it’s probably both simultaneously. Felix doesn’t reply, though – he exhales sharply and closes his eyes, leaning his upper body weight into Dimitri as Sylvain continues fingering him. He breathes slow and steady, but his grip on Dimitri’s shoulders gets tighter and tighter as he visibly tenses up.

Sylvain places his free hand onto Felix’s shoulder, which makes Felix startle and steal an uneasy look backwards. “Hey,” Sylvain murmurs, rubbing Felix’s back gently, “calm down. There’s nothing to get worked up over, right? You’ve got this, Felix.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Felix mutters, but Dimitri can feel him slowly relaxing as Sylvain continues to massage him, both outside and inside. Finally, Felix exhales sharply and then opens his eyes, glancing back over his shoulder again, but this time to tell Sylvain, “Do it. Put it in.”

“You sure?” Sylvain replies immediately, and then laughs at his own initial reaction. “Right, of course you’re sure. Your Majesty?”

“Go ahead,” Dimitri says, so Sylvain pulls his fingers out and grasps himself near the head of his cock. Dimitri cups Felix’s ass in the palms of his hands, spreading Felix as Sylvain presses the tip of his dick to where Felix’s hole meets the shaft of Dimitri’s cock – and then he pushes inside with a quick, decisive snap of his hips and Felix practically melts into Dimitri’s arms as he moans, shuddering as Sylvain penetrates him.

“Holy mother of Seiros,” Sylvain says, voice low in his throat. Sylvain’s expression is raw and intense; it’s the most obviously rattled that Dimitri thinks he’s ever seen Sylvain, and Dimitri understands completely – Felix is so hot and tight around them that he can feel every little movement that any of them make through his cock. “Fuck, I could totally come just like this,” Sylvain mutters.

Felix whines breathily into the crook of Dimitri’s neck and it takes all of Dimitri’s willpower to not completely let go of reason right then and there. “Oh, fuck, it’s – it’s so much,” Felix chokes out, trying to grasp at Dimitri’s shoulder again – but he can’t even form a proper grip, he’s that far gone. “Hhh – how far in is he? Dimitri…”

Carefully, Dimitri peers over Felix, but he accidentally moves his hips trying to get a better view – Felix makes another one of those wrecked moans and Sylvain groans as Dimitri’s dick slides against his. “About halfway,” Dimitri answers hoarsely. “Felix, we can stop, it’s already enough – ”

“Oh, like _hell_ we’re stopping here,” Felix says, even though he sounds like he’s barely capable of talking. “You wanted this, so – just fuck me already, Dimitri.”

Dimitri thrusts his hips upward and Felix cries out, collapsing into a shuddering mess as Dimitri fucks him in earnest – he slides his hands to Felix’s hips so that he can angle Felix to take his cock in even further. Once he starts getting something of a rhythm going, though, Sylvain begins to fuck into Felix too, sinking his cock deep into Felix as Dimitri pulls back, and that’s when Felix starts to lose it in earnest, practically mewling as he surrenders himself to pleasure in a way that Dimitri’s never witnessed before – usually, Felix is as proud and assertive in bed as he is in public, but the look in his face is so openly needy – _vulnerable,_ Dimitri thinks, in a way that makes it clear just how much trust he’s putting in them – upon realizing that, Dimitri feels desperately, completely, endlessly enamored.

He moves his hands up, wrapping his arms around Felix’s back and holding him close, pressing kisses to Felix’s face. “You’re so good, Felix,” he murmurs, and he can feel Felix’s cock twitch against his abdomen in response – “So good to me, I know I’m too lucky to have you like this – I love you, Felix, I really do, I adore you – ”

Felix reacts with his entire body to that – Dimitri feels Felix tighten around him and Sylvain and neither of them can hold back an appreciative groan – then Felix tremors, eyelids fluttering shut as he lets out a broken moan, breathing shallowly until he manages to string together a few words: “I think I just – ” Felix actually _whimpers_, and Dimitri could swear that somehow his dick gets even harder – “just c– _fuck_, ca, mmh, _haah_…”

“Is he saying that he just came dry?” Sylvain says hoarsely.

There’s a pause – finally, Felix nods, nuzzling his cheek unevenly against Dimitri’s chest as he gives the confirmation.

Sylvain licks his bottom lip, laughs harshly, and then says, “Fuck_,_ _that’s_ hot.”

They wait patiently for Felix to gather himself, careful to not move as much as is practically possible – even still, Dimitri feels like he teeters on the edge of blowing his load just staying inside of Felix when he looks so overwhelmed by sensation. Just as Dimitri opens his mouth to suggest that they call it a night, though, Felix suddenly says, “Keep going.”

“I mean, I’d love to, but are you – ” Sylvain begins to say, but Felix cuts in before he can finish expressing his concern: “I did _not_ spend the better part of three weeks having my ass played with to not go all the way to the end, so yes. I’m sure,” Felix snaps all in one breath, turning around to throw a glare at Sylvain and then Dimitri in turn.

Dimitri caresses Felix’s face gently, then strokes his fingertips through Felix’s hair in what he hopes is a comforting way. “I’m well aware that you know your own limitations very well, but I still don’t want you to push yourself,” he says, with open and unadorned honesty.

Felix’s fierce expression softens. “It’s fine,” Felix replies quietly, although Dimitri is fairly certain Sylvain can still hear. “Just let me do this for you. Alright?”

That wonderfully warm sensation blossoms in his chest again; Dimitri can’t stop himself from smiling fondly and pressing a quick kiss to Felix’s lips. “I think you really are too good to me sometimes,” he says. Then he meets Sylvain’s eyes – they exchange nods as their tacit agreement to continue.

Dimitri starts moving again, at a steadier pace than before – mostly, it’s because he doesn’t want Felix to overexert himself, but it’s also very much because he wants to enjoy this as much as he possibly can. Then, once Felix seems like he’s gotten used to the pace Dimitri’s set, Sylvain follows Dimitri’s lead, both of them thrusting into Felix against each others’ timings; this time, Felix is in control enough to rock his hips back and meet the way that they fuck into him – then Dimitri wraps his hand around Felix’s neglected cock and that gets a lovely, wanton sound out of him. The precum budding at the tip of Felix’s dick is so thick that it’s almost opaque; Dimitri thumbs the head of Felix’s member and Felix arches his back beautifully as he frots into Dimitri’s palm.

“I’m close,” Dimitri murmurs, leaning forward to press his forehead to Felix’s. “What about you, Felix – ?”

Felix lets out a low, contented hum which Dimitri thinks is meant to communicate that he’s very much at the same point. Sylvain reaches around, casually knocking Dimitri’s hand out of the way as he strokes Felix’s cock from behind. “I’ve got this,” Sylvain says, with earnestness that surprises Dimitri when he first registers it.

Dimitri decides to take the favor without protesting. He slides one hand to the back of Felix’s head and the other to his cheek, pulling him in for a deep, lingering kiss – Felix moans into Dimitri’s mouth as he comes, hole clenching around the cocks inside him as his climax overtakes him, and it’s just enough to have Dimitri following after, spilling his seed deep inside Felix as he holds Felix tight, relishing in how close they feel, in more ways than just physically.

“I’m going to pull out,” Sylvain says, which doesn’t quite interrupt Dimitri’s reverie, but does politely announce itself. Felix makes a brief noise in the back of his throat to show he’s heard, and then Sylvain cautiously slides his cock out of Felix – Dimitri watches as Sylvain closes his eyes and gives himself a few long strokes, with an expression that suggests he’s concentrating hard – and then Sylvain comes with a low groan, shooting his seed onto Felix. His cum drips down along the curve of Felix’s ass, mixing with Dimitri’s as it starts to leak out of Felix’s hole.

Felix readjusts his hold on Dimitri, snuggling into him in a rather endearingly clingy way. He rests his cheek on Dimitri’s shoulder and mumbles into his ear, “Stay like this a while longer, it feels kind of – _ugh,_ kind of vacant down there.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Dimitri feels like he just blew the load of a lifetime, he’d probably be getting hard again hearing that – but Felix looks like the very definition of the word _wrecked,_ and Dimitri thinks he’d rather spend the rest of his night being intimate with Felix in a more chaste way. “As long as you want,” Dimitri promises, tilting his head to kiss Felix’s cheek.

“Do I sense that maybe I’m about to be in the way soon?” Sylvain asks. Felix doesn’t respond, but not out of irritation for once – judging by how relaxed his body is against Dimitri’s, he’s probably too thoroughly blissed out to want to bother with conversation.

Dimitri clears his throat as delicately as he can. “To be blunt, yes,” he replies, “but out of consideration of the fact that you’ve really gone out of your way for us? I don’t think either of us are going to complain if you overstay your welcome.”

Sylvain laughs, as easy-going as ever. “I was just joking. Trust me, Your Majesty, I understand how the whole friends-with-benefits thing works. I’m here for a good time, not a long time,” he says.

“Ominous choice of words, Sylvain,” Dimitri replies. In response, Sylvain simply winks before gets off of the bed, picking up his pants.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. I even prepared for a clean getaway,” Sylvain says, pulling an oversized handkerchief out of his pocket so he can wipe Felix’s seed off of his hands. “It was an excellent nut, though, so I wouldn’t have even minded having to do my walk of shame with cum on my hands again.”

“An excellent what?” Dimitri asks.

“Uh, never mind,” Sylvain says. Anyway, invite me again if you ever want a third party, I’ll be down. You two have a nice post-sex cuddle, okay?”

Before Sylvain opens the door, though, Felix suddenly speaks up – “Sylvain,” he says, and Dimitri watches Sylvain visibly startle.

“I really hope this isn’t a death threat,” Sylvain jokes feebly.

Felix doesn’t look in Sylvain’s direction, but the sincere way he says the word speaks bounds for itself: “Thanks,” Felix tells him, and leaves it at that.

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” Sylvain replies, but Dimitri notes that Sylvain looks pleased with himself. Before it can get awkward, though, Sylvain continues, “Alright, I really ought to go now. Good night for real this time.”

After Sylvain closes the door behind him, the room is quiet for several minutes except the sound of the two of them breathing. Then, Felix breaks the silence by saying, “Shouldn’t you lock the door?”

“Nobody’s going to come barging into my private quarters without knocking,” Dimitri replies. “Well, except you, but you’re here – which is convenient, because I’d like to keep my attention on you right now.”

Felix scoffs before sitting himself up straight. “I hope that was worth all the trouble,” he says. “And you can pull out now.”

Dimitri’s long gone soft, so he very carefully lifts Felix up, letting his cock slide out before he settles Felix down into his lap, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist. “It was amazing,” he replies. “What more can I say than that, really? … I meant it when I said that I think you’re too good to me sometimes.”

“You’re a simple beast, Dimitri. Carrot and stick methods work well on you,” Felix informs him, but with more affection than anything else.

“Still, you didn’t have to push yourself that far. Which is why I appreciate all you do even more,” Dimitri says.

Felix wrinkles his nose. It’s cute, especially when Felix still has that just-fucked atmosphere around him, but Dimitri knows he needs to keep that thought to himself. “Who taught you how to talk like that? It’s mortifying,” he asks.

“I wonder,” Dimitri replies, restraining a smile because the answer is Felix himself: Felix has always been weak to hearing kind words directed at him exclusively, and Dimitri only regrets it took far too many years to remember that about him. He reaches over to smooth Felix’s hair out of his face and asks, “Will you let me spoil you a little?”

“Not if you phrase it like that,” Felix replies. “I’m not a child.”

Dimitri laughs softly and says, “Then, will you please put up with receiving what you probably consider an excessive amount of care and praise from me for the night?”

Felix’s cheeks flush red. “Fine,” he says, rather quietly.

“Then it’s my turn to show you how much I love you,” Dimitri says, and leans in to kiss Felix one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon that [Dimitri wants to see Felix handle two blades](https://professor-tammi.tumblr.com/post/188071788672/so-felix-has-a-lecture-question-where-he-asks-you). Just thought people should know about this. 
> 
> Shout out to all the people who commented that they were disappointed about no dp in [what's mine looks good with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036896)... it awoke something within me. The other thing I was hoping to convey that I was scant on in the last fic is that (separately), Sylvain and Felix as well as Sylvain and Dimitri are quite close in their own ways, so I got an excuse to insert that here! Hopefully it came through.
> 
> [You can RT this on Twitter](https://twitter.com/_deplore/status/1186480138080444416) if you would like! Thank you for reading.


End file.
